59th Annual Hunger Games
by lgkavanagh22
Summary: 24 will go in. Only 1 will come out. Panem's 59th Annual Hunger Games is about to begin. **The name in parentheses is the person talking. There may be more than one person that talks per chapter.**
1. 60 Seconds

**60…**

**59…**

_A huge golden structure stands in the middle. The opening is filled with weapons._

**58…**

**57…**

_24 teenagers stand around it._

**56…**

**55…**

**54…**

_Kyle from District 12. 18 years old and from The Seam, he has had to take tesserae for his 5-member family since he was 12. His name was therefore entered in over 40 times. He is not tall or strong, but he isn't dumb either, and has a glimmer of hope that he could win._

**53…**

**52…**

_Beo from District 2. Fierce and determined, he has been training forever to be a Career. He is an expert with throwing knives and can hit any target. He has a group of supporters in the Capital who plan to sponsor him beyond belief._

**51…**

**50…**

_Snout from District 10. Born deaf, he has been reaped during his last possible year. Fortunately, he has been taught how to talk and is able to communicate with minimal difficulty, as ASL died out years ago._

**49…**

**48…**

**47…**

_Carbon from District 3. Smarter than all the Careers combined, she is average in all aspects but her intellect. Too small to be imposing, too big to easily run and hide. Her family is willing to support her efforts to win, but no one truly believes in her except her mentor, Beetee._

**46…**

**45…**

_Hoodler from District 7. Weak and sickly, a nerdy outcast. He can barely life an axe, and has never been well-fed. No one likes him very much, and when he is reaped, some people actually cheer. He is not a fighter and is expecting the worst in the Games._

**44…**

**43…**

_Gasse from District 11. A family friend of previous victor Chaff, he has seen what the Games do to people. He feels a personal hatred of the Capital's attitude towards the Games and wants to avenge Chaff's injury somehow. His family is supportive, but caution him to be careful. They are middle-class by District 11 standards, but they still go to bed hungry sometimes._

**42…**

**41…**

_Cobal from District 3. A 17-year-old from the wealthy part of District 3, The Mall. He is good-looking and smart, but has very little street smarts. He is used to getting what he wants. He is tall, but lanky, and not incredibly strong._

**40…**

_Stephanie from District 9. A pretty girl, though she was once shot by a Peacekeeper who caught her shoplifting. She now has limited use of her right arm and can't raise it above her shoulder. When she was reaped, her family tries to fight it because of her injury, but they are restricted and arrested._

**39…**

**38…**

_Kayleigh from District 7. Artistic, creative, and competitive, she is optimistic and bubbly. District 7 has never had a female victor, and she wants to be the first. She and her boyfriend are super close, and they had to be pried apart after saying goodbye._

**37…**

**36…**

**35…**

_Bella from District 12. Coming from The Seam, she is under-fed and has never known what it is like to be well-off. The 4__th__ of 7 kids, Bella has always been close to her siblings, especially her older sister, Nas. This is the first year she's had to take tesserae, because Nas just turned 19 and is no longer eligible. She knows she can't win, and gave up almost immediately._

**34…**

**33…**

_Lacey from District 8. A 15-year-old orphan. She lives on the streets or rooms with friends when they can afford to have her stay. She has been forced to learn how to fend for herself and survive. Her friends are incredible and when she is reaped, they vow to support her however they can._

**32…**

**31…**

_Stirling from District 1. Ruthless, strong, and imposing, one of the clear favorites to win. Leader of the Career pack, he is very good with a sword. His parents desperately want him to win, and he began training before he could walk._

**30…**

**29…**

_Acrylic from District 6. The youngest tribute. She is an average 12-year-old from District 6. She is gifted in working with transportation equipment and was taking lessons 2 years ahead of her class. District 6 is sad to see her reaped, and they have very little hope that she can make it home._

**28…**

**27…**

_Winfred from District 8. A typical District 8 teen. He has had to drop out of school and work to help support his family. His mother is ill, and he and his father work hard to keep the family going._

**26…**

_Arista from District 4. Comes from a family very dedicated to the Capital. She has been training for her whole life and can't wait to take on the arena. A sure favorite to win, she will do anything to become the victor._

**25…**

**24…**

_Mellena from District 11. A girl who comes from a normal District 11 background. She is under-fed and malnourished, but also resourceful and clever. She is quick and agile and knows how to live off the land. She has potential to win, if she can last longer than the Careers._

**23…**

**22…**

_Rosemary from District 2. The weakest of the Careers, but is still a vital part of their team. She is able to use any weapon necessary. She is short and quick, but ruthless, also the best with hunting animals and is the smartest in terms of survival._

**21…**

**20…**

_Donell from District 9. Tall and strong, one of the outsiders who threatens the Careers. He is willing to defend himself, but doesn't go looking for trouble. He just wants to make it back to his girlfriend, Violet, and his family._

**19…**

**18…**

**17…**

_Vanity from District 1. The cookie-cutter Career, she is strong, able, and beautiful. She comes from a privileged family and began training ASAP. She volunteered and is ready to go. However, she is a bit of a ditz with minimal survival skills, so she is relying on the other Careers for food, warmth, and shelter._

**16…**

**15…**

_Tristen from District 5. A normal girl. She just turned 16. She lives with only her father, and they don't get along at all. When she is reaped, she questions whether he will even come to say goodbye._

**14…**

**13…**

_Jill from District 10. She comes from a poor family. They constantly struggle to make ends meet. She has had to take tesserae since she was 12 and is reaped at 15. Her motivation to win is a better life for her family back home._

**12…**

**11…**

_Rowland from District 5. He is reaped at 17. An identical twin, he spent his whole life in the shadow of his smarter, stronger, more popular brother, Rian. Rian offered to take Rowland's place, as no one would be able to tell the difference, but Rowland refuses, believing it is his fate to die in the Games._

**10…**

**9…**

**8…**

_Ford from District 6. An ordinary 13-year-old. He comes from a middle class family (by District 6 standards) He is reaped against most odds because he's never taken tesserae. He puts on a brave face, but is scared to death._

**7…**

**6…**

_Xane from District 4. One of the few people in District 4 who does not come from a primarily fishing background. His mother and father are both teachers and he, their only child, was expected to do the same. Whether than teach (which he despises) he begins training for THG and volunteers at 16 years old. He and Arista were friends before the games and have one of the strongest alliances ever._

**5…**

_Only one of them will live._

**4…**

_The rest will face death at the hands of their competitors._

**3…**

_But the victor will be showered with praise, fame, and riches._

**2…**

_The reality finally hits._

**1…**

_The 59__th__ Hunger Games are about to begin._

**Gong.**


	2. The First Night

The First Night

(Vanity)

I whipped up after putting my spear through the deaf boy. The only ones in sight that were still alive were the rest of my pack. We all met up and surveyed what we had. Weapons beyond belief of course, but there was only a small amount of food. There was a small lake near the Cornucopia, so at least we had access to water.

We also surveyed out terrain- a jungle. At the moment, it was extremely humid and hot. There were trees all around us, and flowers of almost every color. They really were beautiful. I went over to smell one. I was just a foot away when someone pulled me back. It was Arista.

"Those are poisonous, genius. This is the Hunger Games, not lovey-dovey land." She rolled her eyes and said something under her breath to Xane. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"We should set out now. We need to let them collect the bodies. Plus, for all we know, it'll snow tonight," Beo said.

"Yeah, yeah. Should we go as a group?" Xane asked.

Stirling nodded. "Yeah, for now we should."

So we collected our favorite weapons and started out through the jungle. It really was pretty, but I wasn't going to risk going near more flowers.

The sun started setting earlier than we expected, and the temperature dropped about 50 degrees in a matter of minutes. Rosemary was shivering and suggested we go back. "We have sleeping bags and night-vision glasses back at the Cornucopia."

"Without any kills? No way. I'll stick this out if it means one person closer." Arista growled. Rosemary sighed and we kept going.

It was another hour before the anthem began to play. Faces began to light up the night. The boy from 3 was first. Both from 5, the girls from 6 and 7. The pair from 8, the girl from 9, the deaf boy from 10 and the obnoxious boy from 11. It ended with both from 12 and Panem's emblem.

Stirling looked defeated. "There has to be someone dumb enough to be out in the open, lighting a fire, or running around. Where are they?"

We decided to circle around and start back to the Cornucopia. Halfway there, Xane, who was leading, stopped us. About 10 feet away, a girl was asleep, poorly hidden under some bushes. I recognized her as the girl from 11. Mellena, I think her name was.

Stirling took a step forward, but Xane stopped him. "I got this one."

Stirling looked taken aback, but shrugged his shoulders and let him go.

Within seconds, Xane had put his sword through her chest. We sat in silence and listened for a canon. Once it fired, Xane pumped his fist into the air. "There we go!" he exclaimed as he high-fived Arista.

"I think that's more than half," Beo said, ticking off his fingers as he counted. "14, I think."

Stirling raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

We started back to the Cornucopia to sleep, finding no one else on our way.

(Carbon)

There was a lot to do my first night.

I knew I needed a backpack. Luckily, I run pretty fast and only had a few scratches by nightfall. I found water quickly and got to work.

I set 2 traps without thinking-that was the most important thing to do. Then I went through my bag. I found some crackers, plastic, and…

"Holy crap," I gasped. There was a knife buried at the bottom. I almost cried. This was more than I ever dreamed I could get out of a backpack.

I snapped back to reality. I had to keep my head focused.

My next step was to find a flat rock. I smiled as I found the perfect one. Keeping a record of how many had died would, I thought, be a huge asset to my game.

I camouflaged my traps, hid my rock, and slid on my pack, knife in hand. Time to explore.

(Jill)

The blonde bimbo from 1 had almost killed me. Luckily, I jumped to avoid the spear she threw my way, and it only hit my thigh. I think she got distracted by someone else, and I was able to run.

I didn't let it slow me down too much, but by nightfall, I couldn't run anymore. I climbed a tree, tall, sturdy, and colorful, and examined the damage.

The cut was long, and extended halfway down my thigh, but it wasn't deep. I used my sleeve to wipe away the dried blood and realized it wasn't as bad as I'd thought.

My eyelids were heavy and I convinced myself that anything else could wait.

(Donell)

I had run straight into the Cornucopia. I grabbed what I could, then ran straight back out. I had to kill the girl from 5 on my way out, and almost instantly felt terrible. I turned back to see if I could help Stephanie, only to see her fall to the ground, an arrow in her temple.

I had no other choice at that point but to get out of there and find water.

Violet was probably watching from her house. I wondered if she was staying strong. I knew she was going to cry, I cried too. But she hadn't shed a tear at all when she said goodbye to me. She had barely said anything.

The thought of her words almost made me break down again. The very last words I might ever hear her say:

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

(Ford)

Stirling had knocked me out at the Cornucopia. When I came to, there were dead tributes all around me. My head throbbed, and my lip was cut and swollen. I figured the Careers had taken me for dead, and left me.

My vision was blurred and when I sat up, the arena was spinning. I was sore all over, and I noticed blood on my jacket. I managed to get on my feet and make my ways towards the Cornucopia. There was barely anything left, but I managed to get a leftover backpack and fill a few jugs full of water. This would last me enough time to recover and figure out what my strategy would be.

I started towards the jungle, hopefully away from the direction on the Careers. There was nowhere else to go.


	3. A Natural Death

A Natural Death

(Hoodler)

I knew I was hated. I knew people back home were disappointed that knife hit the girl I was fighting with over that backpack instead of me. But, I was still alive, and no one but the 11 remaining tributes could do anything about that.

A cannon fired. Make that 10.

Well, them and the Capitol. But I wasn't worried about that at this point. The Careers were sure to make another kill through the night. I just had to make sure it wasn't me.

It was then I realized just how hungry and thirsty I was. I kept walking for about another half hour before coming across a lake. I was so relieved I almost laughed out loud.

I threw down my backpack and ran toward the water. I almost jumped in, I was so hot and tired. I stopped myself just in time. I sighed and tipped my head towards the water.

It had some kind of odor to it. Somewhat sweet. Like flowers. I shrugged. Natural in the jungle, right?

I couldn't resist any more. I dunked my head in the water and began to gulp down mouthfuls of the sweet water.

(Carbon)

I smiled as I watched him. He thought he found water, he thought there was some miracle lake.

Wrong.

As soon as I found a water supply of my own, I went to work poisoning the others. All it really took was a bunch of poisonous flowers dumped in the water. This was one of two I had given the treatment at this point.

Granted, it was just that geeky boy from District 7. I think I may have even been able to take him in a physical confrontation. But it was a death, which was better than nothing.

I watched him grip his throat and try to extract the poison from his body. He retched and vomited, but it made no difference. His body gave up and collapsed.

The rest of the night would be spent finding the courage or the opportunity to do the same to the lake by the Cornucopia.

That could take a while.


	4. The Death of a Career

The Death of a Career

(Xane)

It had been a slow couple of days. We had spent most of the day before searching for and collecting food. They hadn't provided us with much at the Cornucopia, but there was plenty of it around us, if you knew where to find it. (It was the first time Rosemary had proved useful.) Sponsors had also helped us out. Beo got parachutes at least twice a day, and the rest of us got our fair shares as well.

One more person had died, though we weren't sure how. We did know that we had to start hunting people down and start getting some kills.

Beo and I had gone out on a search, as had Arista and Rosemary. Stirling had stayed back with Vanity to guard the food, but he made us promise that he'd get to go the next day.

Beo did nothing but complain about Rose the entire time. "She's so weak! And tiny! She will never be able to win this. Why couldn't they have given me a decent district partner?"

"Why volunteer then?" I finally asked.

He looked at me like I was nuts. "Because my desire and will to win this outweighs my desire and will to not work with her. I was born to do this, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Then kill her."

"Not yet," he said solemnly, then continued complaining.

I finally got fed up and suggested we split up. "Only for an hour or so. To cover more ground. Meet back here by the lake." I didn't give him time to respond, and headed off by myself.

(Beo)

I shrugged my shoulders and watched him go. I didn't need him anyways.

I questioned why I didn't just kill him. He was almost as bad as Rose. He wasn't even 18 yet, I didn't understand why he was here.

I smirked. I hadn't killed him because I just didn't want to yet. When the time came, I'd just snap his neck, and kill Arista while she was sobbing over his death.

I shook my head. Those two were way too close to be truly in this to win it. I understand the concept of "friendship." I just don't want any of it in my arena. They both needed to go, and they needed to go fast. Stirling, Vanity, and I were a dream team. Maybe I would talk to them about it tonight.

I continued on. I had gone about 2 miles when I came across a camp. Yes…finally, an easy kill! It was a very advanced camp for someone who hadn't been trained in an Academy. Shelter, nearby water source, decently well hidden. The only thing missing was the camper.

I was walking through it when I tripped on something.

In a split second, I was suspended above the ground, trapped in a net.

(Rosemary)

I knew Beo didn't like me. It was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was no secret I didn't like him either.

"How does the volunteer system in your district work?" I asked Arista.

"It's pretty complex. We don't pre-determine our tributes like the other Career districts, so 10 or 11 people may volunteer from just one gender. There's DNA tests, recommendations from the trainers at the Academy, and your age is taken into consideration as well."

"So you didn't know for sure you were going to be a tribute until the last possible moment?"

"Well, I did. Everyone knew this is my year. No other girls volunteered."

I nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't have volunteered either. If I made it back alive, you'd probably kill me yourself."

She laughed quietly. "Yeah. I probably would have. How about you? No offense, but you aren't exactly the toughest tribute I've seen out of 2."

"I was actually a substitute. Beo and another girl, Thelma, were supposed to be our volunteers this year, but Thelma was severely injured in training. I was the only other 18 year old girl still training, because everyone usually drops out after the tributes are selected at 17. So, here I am."

"Is that why Beo hates you?" she asked me. "Because you're not Thelma?"

"Not so much that," I responded. "But he thinks I was the one who injured her. So I could get in on the Games. Which," I added, "isn't true at all. Don't get me wrong, I was upset when I heard that I wouldn't get to compete, but it hadn't even crossed my mind to hurt her in order to get my spot back."

Arista smiled knowingly. "Sure it didn't."

(Carbon)

I heard a snap and a quiet curse. I ran out to my net.

I had him trapped. I had him trapped! I grabbed my knife and slit his throat as deep as I could, just to give him a pain shock. He was struggling, but it was no use. I knew exactly where to make by cuts to damage his main arteries, and he'd bleed to death in minutes.

It took me a while before I finally got the hang of stabbing someone. I'd never done it before, and it was more difficult than I had expected.

He didn't give up without a fight. He took some swings at me, and at one point he kicked me in the jaw. He was screaming, but as the blood drained out of his neck, he became weaker.

Within the hour, his body went limp, a cannon fired, and I relaxed.

I couldn't help but smile. My first direct kill! And a Career at that! I cut his trap down and laid his body out.

His neck was red and sticky with blood. I searched him for anything I could use. His whole jacket was lined with knives, mostly for throwing. Other than that, nothing.

I wasn't going to complain. Weapons were extremely valuable in here. Maybe now I'd get some sponsors too. This was the big moment Beetee needed. This thought made me smile. Beetee! He'd be so happy and proud right now. I could almost hear him:

"Good job, smarty. 8 more to go."


	5. Narrowing It Down

Narrowing It Down

(Stirling)

Rosemary, Vanity, Arista, Xane, and I all settled in for the night as the anthem began to play. I was waiting to see whose face would light up the night. My mouth dropped as Beo appeared in the sky. "Wow," I heard Vanity whisper. Rosemary gave a small smile.

"Who did it?" Arista asked.

Xane rolled over so he was facing her. "How should we know?" he retorted, teasingly. I could almost hear Arista roll her eyes.

"Fine, genius, who do you think did it?"

Xane rolled back over. "Not sure. Who's left to have done it?"

"Donell. The boy from 6. I think there's one or two more," I said.

Arista smiled at the sky "Xane could have done it." She turned to face him. "You said you split up, but you could very well just have killed him."

"Oh yeah, because I could have taken on Beo." Xane said. "I'd need more smarts than brawn to defeat him."

A few moments passed before Arista sat up straight. "Nerd Girl. From 3. She's still alive."

I saw her jaw clench and her eyes narrow.

"What?" Vanity asked groggily.

"When Stirling was listing who is left, he forgot Carbon." Arista said condescendingly.

I laughed. "Yeah, but she didn't kill Beo. Not in a million years. Either Donell got a hold of him and was able to over-power him or he ate something poisonous or something."

This seemed to calm her down. "Yeah, yeah. Right."

"Why do you hate her so much?" I asked. "She isn't a threat. We haven't heard from her since training!"

Arista lay back down. "Not sure. I guess…I guess if something would happen that all of us end up dead, I don't want her to win. I don't think she deserves it."

I understood. I would never want to be remembered as the guy who lost to some girl from District 3. I pondered this as I gazed at the artificial stars. I wondered if I'd ever get to see real stars again. I shook my head. Of course I would. My only threat here was Arista. And, let's be honest, I could take her down. It wouldn't be easy, but I would do it. And with Beo dead, my chances had just skyrocketed. I smiled at this thought as I fell asleep.

The next morning, we were awakened by the beeping of parachutes. One for me, one for Arista. A few seconds later, another one landed for Rosemary, which I assumed was originally meant to go to Beo. They each contained a loaf of bread. Xane sliced one for us to share, and we saved the others for later. After we ate, I decided to take charge.

"Alright. But the end of tonight, there's gonna be one less person living in this arena. And that person cannot be another one of us." The rest nodded.

"Should we split up?" Rosemary asked.

"Sure. Rose and I will go that way, and Arista and Xane can go the other way."

"What about me?" Vanity whined.

"You stay and keep watch." I said.

She pouted about this assignment, but took it anyways.

I gave a confident smile. "Alright…let's do this."

(Ford)

My body still ached. It had been at least 5 days since the first battle at the Cornucopia. I had slept on and off so much, it was hard to keep track. I didn't even have an idea how many tributes were still alive.

After I had walked as far into the jungle as my body could manage, I had assessed the damage the Bloodbath had done to me. My lip was cut deep, swollen, and quickly got infected. My ankle had turned the wrong way when I fell after Stirling knocked me out, and it hurt to walk on. There was a gash on my hip, and bruises all over my body. Worst of all, my resources were already running low, and I hadn't eaten in days.

But I still had fight left in me. I wasn't just going to sit here and die. No way.

I managed to slowly sit myself up. There were huge trees with twisted branches, flowers of all colors, and bushes shimmering with berries. Finally. Something good.

I ran as fast as my body could manage up to the berry bush and found that they looked safe. However, I was still suspicious. Why were there berry bushes in the jungle? I was about to turn away when I looked down and saw a family of birds pecking away at the berries. I figured that if it was safe for them, it was more than likely safe for me. I popped one in my mouth, then another, then an entire handful. I sighed. If this was a trick by the Capital, they had certainly done a good job.

(Rosemary)

We agreed to meet back at sun down. Each pair took a loaf of bread and their respective weapons and headed out.

Stirling and I walked in silence for a while before I decided to chime in.

"Do you really agree with what Arista said? About Carbon?"

He thought about it for a few seconds before responding. "For the most part. I don't want her to win. She's the last person I would want to see win. But, if by some miracle, she does win, I guess she would deserve it."

I nodded. "Just wondering."

We continued on for 2 hours before we saw him.

He was too small to be Donell, so I assumed it was the boy from 6. He was sitting with his back to us, eating something. By his lack of reaction, I knew he hadn't heard us.

Stirling and I looked at each other with knowing smiles. I pointed at Stirling's sword. He nodded and pulled it out. He slowly walked towards him.

Stirling tip-toed to about two feet behind him. He turned around and smiled. He was taking his time. I was tempted to laugh, and I knew the Capitol people would be loving it. He lined up his sword with the boy's neck and with a swift, smooth motion, took his head straight off.

Stirling and I smiled and laughed. "Nice one," I congratulated him.

A cannon fired. Stirling almost immediately became serious. "C'mon. Maybe we can find someone else before sundown." He continued walking. I sobered up and jogged to catch up.

We kept going until sundown. Stirling looked disappointed that we'd only found one person.

Back at the Cornucopia, Xane said they'd found traces of Donell, but not Donell himself. We fell asleep early and planned to be up early the next day. Hopefully we could catch someone who was still sleeping.

(Jill)

For the first few days, I was doing well. I found a good spot to camp, complete with a nearby water supply, I was able to avoid Careers, and I even gave a camera I found a thumbs-up every now and then, just to let my family know I was alright.

All that changed when the Careers almost found me.

I was able to run away and climb a tree before they saw me, but they found my camp. When I was sure they had left, I returned to find my camp completely bare. No food, no sleeping bag…nothing. And now they knew where I was.

I knew the only option was to move on. Not only that, but I had to move on without running into anyone else. I was the weakest one left, and I knew it. At this point, I had to just survive.

I walked for an hour until I found a safe place to stay again. I had the intention of going back for water when I needed it. I slept the rest of the evening and was awoken by the anthem. The boy from 6 was dead, probably at the hands of a Career, or the guy from 9. I fell back asleep, anxious to go for water in the morning.

I woke up early and set out for my lake. I climbed a tree to see if anyone else was nearby, but what I found was worse.

Wind, Careers, or Gamemakers had knocked a bush of poisonous flowers into my lake.

"No," I whispered under my breath. "No, no, no, no, no."

I scrambled down the tree and ran to the lake. I put my nose close to the water. A sickeningly sweet scent entered my nose. The entire lake was contaminated. I couldn't drink this, I'd be dead in minutes.

Panic began to set in. My water supply, my source of life, was gone. The only other supply of water I knew of was the one by the Cornucopia. Right by 5 people who could kill me in a second and not think twice. This was truly a worst-case scenario.

I knew I had to calm down, but it took a few minutes before I completely collected myself. I just had to find more water. And I had to do it fast. I hadn't had anything to drink since early yesterday morning and I knew my time was running out.

I sighed and started walking. There was nothing else I could do.

(Donell)

I had spent all my time roaming. I never stopped for more than a few hours to get some sleep.

I knew the Careers were looking for me. Why wouldn't they be? They knew I was alive, they knew I was a threat. The way they saw it, probably the sooner I was dead the better.

When I was reaped, part of me hoped the Careers would ask me to join their pack. They've been known to do that on occasion, if there is another tribute who they believe poses a big threat. In fact, the very first Games I remember, a boy from District 8 who had been part of the Career group won by taking them all out in their sleep. It was genius.

But this year's group was tight. They became friends almost immediately, and the pair from 4 had a friendship way before they volunteered. They didn't want anyone intruding.

So I decided to do my best to avoid them. Let them come to me. If I waited long enough, they'd turn on each other and I'd be the last one left.

My venture into the Cornucopia paid off extremely well. I had enough food to last me about a week, a water container, sleeping bag, and a hatchet. I hadn't had as tough a struggle as others from my district had before.

I definitely thought I could win this.


	6. The Feast

The Feast

(Jill)

I had been roaming for over a day. My throat was dry, and my body was giving up quickly. My head throbbed. It was hard to breathe. I needed water.

Every time I came across a lake, there were more flowers. More than once I was tempted to drink it anyways, just in case it wasn't really lethal. But my instinct had so far managed to override my thirst.

I didn't know how much longer that would be true. I needed water.

Every so often, I hoped for a sponsor. I knew in my heart I wasn't strong enough at this point to get one, but I couldn't help but hope.

The Feast was coming up soon. It had to be! It would be worth it to go, if I didn't I would die. But wouldn't I die anyway if I ventured into Career territory?

My mind went foggy. If I went where? I couldn't get my thoughts straight. I began to stumble over my own feet. Suddenly I collapsed. I was done. Wait, no I wasn't.

I just needed water.

(Carbon)

That night, Jill's face flickered in the sky. She was the only death today. I marked my tablet as I wondered how I missed her cannon. I counted my tallies. Lucky 7 left.

As the anthem came to a close, Claudius's voice rang out. "Tributes, attention. At sunrise tomorrow, there shall be a Feast at the Cornucopia. There shall be food for all, and all are welcome. Good luck tributes. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

For a split second, I was tempted to go. But then I remember Beetee's advice: "Don't confront them. You can outsmart them. You can't outfight them. Take your opportunities as they come. Avoid the Bloodbath. Avoid the Feast. Be ready for the final battle."

No matter how hungry, thirsty, or defenseless I was, going to that Feast would be a suicidal move.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Let them battle it out.

(Donell)

Part of me wanted to find the Careers. I knew I could take them out, or at least slow them down and slash their numbers.

But my mind kept going back to Violet. If she was going to have to watch me die, I'd rather it be peaceful, or at least quick. In other words, not at the hands of the Careers.

This thought led to Violet and how much I missed her. I just wanted to get back to her.

The shriek of the anthem interrupted my thoughts. The girl from 10 had died. I registered this thought before going back to thinking about Violet.

But, once again, I was interrupted.

"Tributes, attention. At sunrise tomorrow, there shall be a Feast at the Cornucopia. There shall be food for all, and all are welcome. Good luck tributes. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The Feast. I smiled. This was my opportunity. I've watched enough Hunger Games to know that the Feast is where the Careers fall. And I knew that this year, the person to kill them was going to be me. I was bigger than all of them, except Stirling. If they didn't see me coming, I could take them all out.

I closed my eyes to dreams of taking out the Careers, winning, and getting to go home.

The next morning, I made my way to the Cornucopia. I climbed a tree to get a good view. The Careers were making their plans for the morning.

"The smart girl…Carbon…she won't risk it to come. I don't think Donell will either." Arista said. Stirling nodded in agreement.

"But Donell might. He'd be the one to risk it." Xane pointed out.

Stirling looked at Arista. "He's right. Someone should stay back."

"I'll do it." Rosemary piped up.

Arista started laughing. "Rose, you can't take Donell. No way. He's almost as big as Stirling, he'd kill you in a minute!"

"I'll stay back with her." Xane volunteered. "Arista could take Carbon and Stirling and Vanity can take Donell. Rose and I will stay back to survey the Feast and kill Donell if he shows up. He can't beat us both."

Stirling looked at Arista again. He shrugged. "Fine by me."

Arista sighed. "Whatever. Let's go."

Stirling, Arista, and Vanity took off for the woods.

Rosemary and Xane sat in silence for a while before I heard the swoosh of doors opening. Something clanked into place. If my ears didn't deceive me, the Feast had begun.

It took a while for me to formulate my next plan. But, eventually it came to me. I decided to get one or both them away from that table. So even if I didn't kill either of them, I got some food.

I found a huge rock on the ground near my tree. I climbed down the tree and retrieved it. I threw it towards the opposite side of the jungle. They jumped, and Xane immediately took off for the woods, yelling back "I'll be back in a minute, hopefully a cannon fires!" Rose smiled. This was my opportunity.

I jumped down from the tree, hatchet in hand. I sprinted for Rosemary, and was about 20 feet away from her when she noticed me.

She screamed, and grabbed the closest weapon, a bow and arrow. I lunged to the side as the arrow pierced my skin. I winced in pain and could feel that the injury was deep, but I kept moving forward. I knew Xane would be back soon and I couldn't take them both. She was fumbling to load her bow a second time when my hatchet made contact with her chest.

I watched the life drain out of her eyes as I continued to stab her. In mere moments, she had gone from a ruthless killer to bloody corpse. I was sure she was dead, and I knew as soon as Xane heard a cannon, he'd be there in no time.

I grabbed a bag of apples from the table and took off. I heard a cannon and almost immediately afterwards heard a yell. I turned around to see Xane at the other end of the clearing.

He saw Rose's body and his eyes grew wide. Then he took off towards her. I started to sprint away.

I ran full speed for about 2 minutes before I realized I didn't hear footsteps behind me. I turned, still sprinting, to see that no one was following me. It was then that I tripped.

I fell into a mud puddle. All of a sudden, an unexplainable intense pain filled my shoulder. The sensation of mud pouring into my wounded shoulder overcame me. I jumped up and immediately started looking for water. I knew I had to wash out my shoulder and get all the mud out, or I would end up dead due to infection. However, the pain was too strong and spread to the rest of my body.

My brain told me I had to keep going, but my body wouldn't let me. I struggled to keep going and eventually just collapsed. I managed one last word before I blacked out.

"Violet."


	7. The Careers Battle

The Careers Battle

(Arista)

Night started to fall, and I started to head back to the Cornucopia. I had heard a cannon that afternoon. I was sure that Stirling and Vanity had killed Donell or Carbon. Never would I have expected what actually happened.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Xane.

He pointed up. "I heard someone in the jungle, when I came back she was hacked to pieces."

"Who did it?"

"Again, I didn't actually see her die. But if I had my guess, I'd say Donell. Who else?"

"You," I said. "That's 2 tributes whose mysterious deaths you've been associated with." I smirked. "I didn't think you were capable of that."

"I told you, Beo must have eaten something poisonous, and Donell must have decided to make an appearance at the Feast."

"Then what did you 'hear' in the jungle?"

"Probably an animal, genius."

I sighed, then smiled. "Well, that's one less person we have to worry about anyways. One less threat."

Xane smiled. "Yeah, yeah."

I looked around. "Where are the other two?" Xane shrugged.

"Probably still searching for Donell. And Carbon."

"Good. Maybe they'll find him tonight. Things'll be a lot better once he's dead."

"What about Carbon?"

I laughed. "Nerd girl? Please. She can't fight. It's a wonder she made it this far. I'm not worried about her at all."

"Beetee thinks she can win. You heard Madge. He genuinely believes she could do it."

"Beetee's a joke. He never should have won. Electrical shock? Please." I left it at that. Xane got the message and dropped the subject. We decided to eat and get to sleep early.

It wasn't until almost nightfall the next day we heard anything from the others. Vanity came back to the Cornucopia to get some food.

"Stirling said he'd be back by tomorrow night. He thinks he knows where Donell is. He sent me back to eat and get some sleep."

"Does he have enough food?" Xane asked.

"Yeah. He'll be back tomorrow anyways," she responded, stuffing her face with duck and bread.

Xane and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever," I said.

Half an hour later, Vanity was asleep. I took a deep breath.

"Xane," I whispered harshly.

"What?" he whispered back.

"We need to kill her."

"Carbon? Gosh, Arista, we know you don't like her-"

"No!" I interrupted. "Vanity. We need to kill Vanity."

He looked down. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Well, it needs to be done."

He nodded in agreement. "How?"

"Sword? Spear?"

"Sword." His face lit up. He grabbed his weapon and quietly approached Vanity.

He was just about to kill her when a cannon fired. She startled awake and saw what Xane was doing. Her eyes grew wide in fear, but only for a split second. She clenched her teeth and kicked him down.

I had to kill her, or she'd kill us both, or at least Xane, but I didn't have any weapons. As Vanity was starting to get up, I jumped on top of her and pinned her down. I kept my feet on her thighs and pinned her hands down with my knees. I gripped her neck. She was struggling, but I knew I had her overpowered. She was screaming, but as I restricted her airways, she fell silent. Her eyes lost all life and I knew she was dead. But until her cannon fired, I kept my grip. Then I relaxed. My knuckles were white and my hands were sore. But it was worth it. One more down.

Xane smiled and helped me up. "Nice save."

"Thanks."

"You gonna kill me now?" he asked, half joking, but I sensed genuine fear in his voice. I knew I could kill anyone in this arena and not think twice about it, but Xane? It was then reality set in. He and I couldn't both make it out alive. I didn't want to kill him…but what if I had to?

I shook my head. I'd just have to do it. As quickly and painlessly as possible, but I wasn't going to let him, or anyone else for that matter, stop me from winning this. No one. Not Xane, not Donell, not Stirling. And certainly not Carbon.


	8. The Mutts

The Mutts

(Xane)

I knew she would kill me if she had to. And I knew if it came down to us, she'd be able to beat me. But I also knew that we had a genuine friendship and she'd spare me until the last possible moment. Her words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We should go find Stirling. It we wait, he'll have the advantage." She made a point.

"But what if Stirling's already dead? We still don't know who that cannon was for."

"Then we go find Donell. Or Nerd Girl," she replied matter-of-factly. "We need to take out as many as we can."

I shrugged and nodded. We ate one final meal then started out.

Deep down, I knew Stirling wasn't dead. Arista was the only one capable of killing him. I wished that we could find him. He's attack Arista rather than me, so maybe he'd kill her and be damaged enough that I could finish him off. I could take Donell or Carbon, whoever was left. I could still win this.

Or at least I thought so until the huge Mutts appeared in front of me.

They were huge lions with manes of quills, which I assumed were poisonous. Their teeth and claws were razor sharp. I hesitated as I took all this in as Arista ran off. I guess that was my mistake. I didn't have time to scream before their mouths opened.

(Arista)

Xane didn't scream. Had he gotten away? I doubted it.

I sprinted full speed for 20 seconds before turning my head to see what had become of Xane. I saw blood pouring out of the mouths of the huge lion creatures. I felt the pang of loss, but at the same time relief. At least it was quick and I didn't have to do it.

I turned my head back to the front only to stop short. The biggest mutt of them all blocked my path. Frozen with fear, all I could do was scream. All I could think was how long I had trained, how hard I had worked, how much I wanted to win. I had come so close. And it was all about to end with one swipe of his claw. Would it sever my head? Rip my heart out? Cut me deep then leave me to bleed to death? The severe pain of his claw piercing my chest ended these thoughts.


	9. The Final Battle

Final Battle

(Carbon)

I heard 3 cannons fire in a span of 10 minutes. I marked my tablet and smiled. I had just one more person to outlive. Who that person was, I wasn't sure. I knew Donell was dead. I had passed his body earlier that day. I was fairly certain Vanity was dead. I thought Xane was probably dead as well. But for certain, either Arista or Stirling was dead. Possibly both. That gave me some confidence. Whoever I had to face, it would be one-on-one, no one else to back them up.

I knew I had to make my move to find and kill whoever was left, or the Capital would send Mutts my way, which was an obstacle I didn't need. I decided the quickest way to get this over with would be to light a fire. Then, he or she would come to me, where I could be ready. I knew I needed every advantage I could get.

I set up a campfire. I gathered leaves and plants I knew would send up a lot of smoke, so the remaining tribute could easily find me. I set my traps on as many sides as I could obtain materials for, and had my knives ready. I hoped the Gamemakers would let us go until sundown at least, so we would know who we had to fight.

After setting up, I ate the remainder of my food. I knew, whether I made it out alive or not, this was my last night in the arena, and I would need all the energy I could get. I was about to light my fire when I heard a rustle. I whipped my head around and locked eyes with my opponent- Stirling.

This was my worst nightmare. Throughout these Games, Stirling is the only tribute I have been afraid of, because I knew I couldn't outthink someone who is a natural killer, as I perceived Stirling to be.

He lunged at me, sword in hand. I managed to roll out of his way, but the tip of the sword nicked my cheek. Stirling was back on his feet, and his eyes locked with mine once again. I knew the only way I could beat him was to out-smart him, but I didn't have time to think. The sword was coming at me again.

I started to run. I felt in my jacket for a knife, and found I only had one with me. I knew I had to throw it, and I knew it had to be a perfect throw. I heard him gaining ground on me, and I strained my brain to remember training. I took a deep breath, knowing I was about to either save my life or give it away.

Still running, I turned around and threw my last hope.

My heart sank as I saw its path slope downward and hit his thigh. This may be enough to slow him down, but I knew it wasn't going to stop him, let alone kill him. Plus, he now had an extra weapon to use against me.

I knew it was useless to keep running. I knew he had me beat. But my instinct to survive and evade danger kept my feet going. I heard his footstep stop for a split second, and for a moment wondered if he had tripped, but before I knew it, he had me pinned to the ground.

He was stronger than me. Taller, bigger, more muscular. I struggled for a few seconds before I finally came to my senses. It was useless. He won.

"Please do it fast. Just get it over with," I whispered, tears and blood rolling down my cheeks. I saw a flash of mercy flicker in his eyes before he brought his sword up.


	10. Victory

Victory

(Stirling)

Her head rolled a few feet away. It only took a few moments for the final cannon to fire. I took a deep breath. I had done it. I had won.

I heard Claudius's voice boom through the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present the victor of the 59th annual Hunger Games, District 1's male tribute, Stirling Pine!"

I closed my eyes and pumped my fist into the air. All those years of training paid off. I was a victor. I would go down in Panem history.

I thought about my father, mother, all of District 1. They would be celebrating right now. This was just as much their victory as it was mine.

A rope ladder dropped down. It was then I first noticed the pain in my thigh. I knew she had hit me, but I hadn't registered the pain until then. I grabbed the first rung and held on. As they pulled me up, I took one last look at the arena. My arena.

Carbon's dead body was in a pool of blood. I saw her camp and all the traps she had set. She really was smart. Maybe she was my biggest competition after all. Not that it mattered anymore.

I was greeted by Capital doctors who immediately set to work on my thigh. I knew it wasn't bad, but it was bad enough to require attention. The examined the rest of my body and seemed surprised at how well I had managed. They gave me food and water, and then left me to get some sleep.

When I woke up, Tren, my mentor, was there to greet me, along with Ursula, District 1's escort.

"Great job, kid," Tren smiled. "One of the best performances I've ever seen in the Games. The doctors said you were the most well-off winner they've ever dealt with."

"There really wasn't any question about it," Ursula said. "Some people put bets on the girl from 4, but deep down everyone knew you were going to win."

This made me smile. I had Capital support. That was incredible. But, I thought, did they really have any other option? I had just won the Hunger Games.

I, Stirling Pine, was the victor of the 59th Annual Hunger Games.


End file.
